Doing it Over
by Oblivion 666
Summary: Ever wondered if things were going to be better if you couold do them again. Well Jackal got the chance but doing it over is not what he had in mind.
1. To My Surprise Not

**To My Surprise . . . Not**

It was a new day in NYC the streets were dark and the gangs couldn't be happier. _Hot Tony_ had been locked up for a murder. That was only half of it. His crazy son had also vanished of the face of the earth. No one had expected that the murder and the scammer of the cam artists were both going to leave on the same day. I did. My name is Steve but my street name (and most commonly used) is Jackel. That's my street name because when I get caught no one, not even the police cars can catch me. It's pretty weird because once I out ran a police car on a lone street and his car had been reaching speeds of about 125m/h.

I knew that _Score_ was going to be targeted because he had amazing luck. He scammed the scam artists and became rich in 5 minutes flat. But I was with him when he finally figured out that he could actually change things at will. Okay I wasn't with him I was running away from a police car that had found out I was steeling food and was chasing after me. I looked behind me and saw that the weird car had lights that were colored like the night sky and the driver looked scared. His hands were on his head and the car was driving for him. All this time I was running without looking were I was going. I ended up running (plowed is more like it) into a weird person with features like a hawk. This person spoke to me in a weird way. There were sounds in my head but I couldn't hear him. The words were coming out but his mouth did not move.

"Come with me," said the creature "if you want to get away from this place come with me."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"You will find in good time but know the time is for running" he or she said.

"O.K. but were we goi-"I didn't have time to say the last word because at that moment he grabbed my hand a jumped into the ocean.

"Are you crazy your gonna get us killed you moron!" I screamed

"Don't worry we won't get wet" he said and then we fell into a portal and instantly we were transported to a crazy world. This world would soon have me crying for my mommy and daddy even though I knew that they were dead.

This new world was very much like Central Park on a good day but the trees seemed to change color when they wanted to and when you stood on the grass for more than 5 minutes the grass would scream and in ten min. it would be silent and the color would be brown to show it died. This place was certainly weird but what was weirder was the fact that _Score_ was sitting on a horse looking at me as though I were an illusion.

"Yo _Score_ wats up my man." I said and a big smile came across his face.

"Nottin really just passin between earth and this crazy place" He said with a smile.

"Well when do the others get here?" I asked.

"Others wait a minute I think you know more about this than I do" accused _Score_.

I admitted to the whole thing. I told him that I had been here before and that two of my colleagues (more like tight friends) and I had decided to go back when we had the chance because this world was way to dangerous and scary and the things we faced put an end to our happy dreams of the good life. I also told him that this time I would face this crazy world again but only because 3 are lower than 4. Then the weird bird guy spoke up.

"Actually Jackel you are here as a guide seeing as you know the land very well but didn't get passed the first layer of _Diadem_" He smiled as if this was a funny thought.

"Yah well you haven't faced the dangers of this stupid planet like I have." I yelled, "Must I remind you that if it wasn't for me you would have been bird food. The barbarians would have killed you for the fun of it." Just then two other people arrived in a flash of light.

"Hello my name is _Pixel_" said one person.

"Hello my name is _Renald_" said the other following suit.

­­­­­­­­­­­­ 0 0 watching youB 0 0 hahahahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the italicized characters or places and the bird man is not mine also. Jackal is a character I own and my story is my original idea. I am not getting any money of this story and never will. The true author of this story owns the characters and places and I am just borrowing them for my story.


	2. Greeting and Surprise

Chapter 2,

Greeting and Surprise.

"Uhh Hi" I said. "Welcome to Diadem the land of Magic"

The two looked at me like I was growing another head. I sighed it looked like I was up for another explanation. No help was given from the bestials so I told them what I knew so far.

"That's one hell of a story . . . do you really think I believe that, god you must think I am a complete idiot" said _Renald_.

"Maybe it's the truth though I mean he doesn't have any reason to lie to us" said _Pixel_.

"Maybe that's because I am not lying" I said.

"How do we know that hmm, you probably took us to the same planet to kill us" said _Renald_.

"Why would I want to do that I don't even know you" I said.

"Can we please stop fighting and figure out what is going to happen know" said _Pixel_.

"Well I am Jackal and from the last time I was here _Aranak_ tried to kill me and my friends but we triumphed over him, but now I don't know who is in charge now" said Jackal.

"Well we might as well find out and if it isn't any one then someone is going to have to teach us how to use our magic" said _Score_.

"Well if one of my friends is the ruler then we shouldn't have a problem" said Jackal.

"Well let's find out" said _Renald_.

They rode their horses for a couple hours then they finally reached the tower. It was a very tall tower and was emerald green and a nice blue. The windows on the tower were medium sized and the panes of glass were different colors for each way you looked at. It truly was a breathtaking sight. _Renald_, _Score_, and _Pixel_ gasped at its beauty while Jackal just kept walking because he had seen it all before. What he hoped was to catch a glance at the new ruler of this magical tower. Unfortunately he only saw servants. Wait a minute servants no wizard needs servants. It looks like the towns folk have taken over the tower. This is bad really bad. He must warn his friends.

"Wait a minute this place isn't right" said Jackal

"What do you mean I haven't seen more of a magical place than this place" said _Score_.

"You don't understand there are servants in this place, no wizard needs servants they have magic to do all their bidding" said Jackal.

"You right we could easily be walking right into a trap" said _Pixel_.

"Well then we should be prepared for a battle" said _Renald_ as she unsheathed her sword.

"No wait only two of us are physically and mentally prepared for battle" said Jackal.

"I am not that useless I can shoot fire balls at people and so can _Pixel_" said _Score_.

"Are you sure because it is my job to protect you" said Jackal.

"We will be fine alright now let's go figure out who is in charge here" said _Score_

"Yeah" agreed _Pixel_.

So they finally decided to "STORM" the tower but when they got inside they were greeted to an unfamiliar face to three of the four travelers.

"Welcome to the Tower my Old friend" said the Girl.

0 0 BOO I SEE YOU

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _italicized characters_ or places and the bird man is not mine also. Jackal is a character I own and my story is my original idea. I am not getting any money of this story and never will. The true author of this story owns the characters and places and I am just borrowing them for my story.


End file.
